Since the inception of wireless consumer electronics, accessibility to personal information of a user has become more prevalent. Concern over the safety of such personal information has given rise to advanced encryption algorithms. Although these algorithms have previously prevented hackers from accessing valuable data on certain devices, some algorithms may fail against more modern hacking techniques. For example, the prevalence of bots that can rapidly generate and guess passwords has made cracking certain encryption algorithms a relatively simple process where time is the only limiting variable. As a result, devices having file systems protected by simple encryption algorithms may occasionally be compromised, thereby making device users subject to data loss, and, in some instances, identity theft.